


Going on Twenty

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s pointless for you to insist. Until you’ll be twenty, you’re not touching a drop of alcohol.”





	Going on Twenty

**_~1~_ **

Yamada had been glaring at his boyfriend for over half an hour, but Yuya kept watching the movie, absorbed in the plot.

So Ryosuke grabbed the remote, pausing it and turning toward him, irritated.

“You’re impossible, Yuya.” he inveighed, crossing his harms.

Takaki sighed theatrically, taking a sip from the bottle in his hands.

“It’s pointless for you to insist. Until you’ll be twenty, you’re not touching a drop of alcohol.” he said. “Now give me the remote and let me finish my beer in peace.”

Ryo thought about it for a moment, then he got out the room angry, throwing the remote at him and hitting him on the head.

 

**_~2~_ **

Seeing the champagne they had brought to celebrate the end of the Asia tour, Yuya had had a bad feeling.

Ryosuke had thrown himself at it, and had barely made it to have it poured in a glass that Yuya had grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

“We’ve talked about this already, you’ll drink alcohol once...”

“Once I’ll turn twenty, got it.” the younger said, annoyed.

Yuya was surprised he had caved, and that feeling of triumphed lasted until he found himself drenched with the content of the glass.

But it wasn’t worse than Ryosuke’s devilish smile while he poured himself some simple water.

 

**_~3~_ **

“Come on Yuya, that wine comes from France and you’ve been the one to bring it home... what do you want me to do, to wait for my birthday to drink it?”

Yamada looked at his boyfriend putting away the stuff he had bought, waiting for an answer.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” he replied, as usual not bothered by the other’s complaints. “Ah, wait, there should be a gift I’ve bought for you at...”

He didn’t have time to finish, since his boyfriend had left the room already.

Ryosuke was starting to wonder if he wasn’t fighting a lost battle.

 

**_~4~_ **

“Yuya, what’s wrong with Yamada?” Kei asked, curious about the younger’s bad mood.

Without holding back a chuckle, Takaki glimpsed at Ryosuke.

“I think he’s mad at me because I’ve forbidden him to order anything stronger than a ginger ale.” he said, smiling.

“Well, what else should he have ordered? After all, he’s not yet twe...”

Yuya wished he had warned Inoo before the irreparable, but Ryo’s reflexes were sharper than his.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel glad that the younger’s kick was directed to Kei instead of him.

 

**_~5~_ **

Ryosuke stared depressed at his coke.

It wasn’t much the idea of the alcohol that attracted him; but, seen Yuya’s stubbornness in preventing him from drinking, trying was a must for him.

He stared at the bottles in the pantry, thoughtful. Drinking without the other’s presence would've been completely pointless.

And he was still looking at them, when he had a brilliant idea.

Abandoning the coke on the table, he grabbed one of the bottles, an evil smile on his face.

It was just about finding something to distract Yuya from his purpose of keeping him sober till his twentieth birthday.

 

**_~6~_ **

Yamada thanked Yuya’s naivety.

When he had brought him a glass of sake into the living room, the elder hadn't even blinked.

And he hadn't complained either when he had straddled him, pressing their lips together, feeling the clear flavour of alcohol blending with his boyfriend’s more familiar one.

“I’ve won, haven’t I?” he murmured, once they parted.

Yuya shook his head, chuckling.

“It’s out of my control. You don’t have to wait to be twenty to kiss me.”

Yamada smiled, leaning over and kissing him again.

And Yuya’s taste mixed with the alcohol’s, was better than he could’ve imagined.


End file.
